Breeding Season: The Story
by Sami-of-Thunderclan-0322
Summary: She comes to Tumescere after an experiment gone wrong. She comes to Sidus hoping to make a new life for herself and to find someone to love. Written about the game Breeding Season. Will mention futanari, yuri, maybe some yaoi, futaXmale, futaXfemale, and may mention incest. no lemons but might give evidence that it happened. Will contain beastility/bestiality. I don't own anything.
1. Author's Note

AN: So recently I started playing this game called Breeding Season it's still in the works but it's still pretty awesome. Basically you go around breeding monsters while trying to make money to save your family farm. And I got to thinking that this story has a lot of potential so I decide to write to write this story based on what I've played so far and make a whole new story out of it. The game is rated M but my story will probably be T with a few references towards the rated M stuff but there will be no lemons unlike the game nor will there be any large amounts of blood. I've added in a few things that aren't in the game(but I wished they were) but will be useful to the main character.

Basic information about the main character, her name is Samantha Black-Potter. Where she comes from there are three genders males, females, and the futanaris, which are females with both male and female reproduction systems, she is a futa. She has blond hair with black and red highlights and she has a pale skin tone. She has only one companion Seth, who is a giant black furred wolf, who the Tumescereians, i.e. the worldians, call a dickwolf. She comes from a rich family and is an only child. She loves music and science and wishes to have a family to call her own. She comes to Tumescere after an experiment gone wrong. She comes to Sidus hoping to make a new life for herself and to find someone to love.


	2. Prologue

When I was younger I believed in true love, all I wanted in life was to find someone to love me and for I to love them just as much. But now I know the world is a cruel place, they despise the futanaris just because we're different. All my life I have dealt with this discrimination and quite frankly I was sick of it. This world had forced me to become what I am, I had turned to music and science to keep me away from depression and had forced me to live with only a mutant wolf for a companion. Tonight I would get away from this world, or die trying.

* * *

Today was the breaking point for me, someone I considered family had ditched me because and I quote "You're nothing more than a freak." To think my best friend and brother in everything but blood had caused me to wish for death. Or at least to disappear from this world and never return. I had no friends left and my last family member had died years ago. I was basically a hermit, with only a mutant wolf for a companion.

Seth, the mutant wolf, had been with me since I was little. My parents and I had found him on our last hiking trip as a family, just under six months away from their death. I had found him stuck in a bear trap and with the help of my parents we were able to free him. We found him before he would never be able to use that paw again but he would now walk with a limp for the rest of his life. To me he was everything, the only constant in my life. When my parents died, when my godfather and uncle died, when I found out about my dual reproduction system, and when my first girlfriend broke up with me, he was there just lending me a shoulder to cry on. So to me it was no surprise when I had my first sexual experience with him as well.

"Sam!" turning quickly I saw the cauldron I was supposed to watching was quickly overflowing on to the floor. Seth was quickly by my side, his thick, gravelly voice bring me back out of mind. See when something bad happens to me, whether it's physical or mental, I retreat into my mind. My hypothesis about it is that my body doesn't know how to handle these types of things so it separates my mind from my body to help me deal with things. Like now, which is a complete and total bad thing, because that potion in the cauldron was untested and it was now flowing everywhere.

In my haste to get away I tripped over my trunk that was filled with not only my inheritance from both sides of my family, but it also had my entire book collection. I went over the side of my trunk and landed in the potion covering the floor. And I didn't go over it the normal way, my stomach hit the trunk and with my body having a lot of momentum at the moment my body ended up doing something akin to a back flip with my head hitting not only floor but also my trunk. The last thing I remember was Seth screaming my name and the room glowing a soft purple color, before everything went pitch black.


End file.
